1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to utility platform safety. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems for ensuring a worker is secured to a utility platform before providing hydraulic power to a boom.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize an aerial device to reach inaccessible locations. The aerial device is usually mounted on a utility truck and generally includes a boom with a utility platform connected to a distal end of the boom. The utility platform includes a platform in which one or more utility workers stand. As such, aerial devices include systems for mitigating a risk the utility worker can fall from the utility platform. Aerial device operators utilize a lanyard, which is securely attached to the worker, and a lanyard anchor, which is securely attached to the aerial device. In the event a worker does fall from the utility platform, the lanyard and lanyard anchor prevent the worker from falling all the way to the ground. To ensure safety, some utility platforms utilize a system that electrically detects the presence of one or more lanyards before allowing the operation of the utility platform.
Utility workers typically use an aerial device to access overhead electric power lines and electric power components for installation, repair, or maintenance. The utility platforms utilized by electric utility workers are highly insulated so as to prevent the discharge of electricity through the utility truck, and especially through the utility worker. The insulated nature of the utility platform prevents the use of a system that detects the attachment of a lanyard to a lanyard anchor via electrical signals. Not only does the insulated nature prevent the operation, but adding an electrical signal system of detecting the lanyard could potentially be unsafe to the utility worker. As such, there is currently no system or method of ensuring that a utility worker has attached his lanyard to the utility platform.